Algo em seu olhar
by Misaki-K
Summary: Kagome é uma típica menina que vive na sombra de sua irmã, Kikyou, que é bonita e inteligente. A pacifica vida das duas muda com a chegada de um novo vizinho.
1. Resenha

**Algo em seu olhar**

Kagome é uma típica menina que vive na sombra de sua irmã, Kikyou, que é bonita e inteligente. Mais a vida de Kikyou não é perfeita – todos tentam tirar vantagem de sua aparência. A vida das duas irmãs mudam completamente no verão, quando elas conhecem InuYasha, um garoto de 17 anos que voltou para a vizinhança depois da morte de seu pai. InuYasha ajuda Kagome a sair de sua penosa vida na sombra de sua irmã e com isso, a ensina a amar.

Como sempre, tem aquele dilema: a irmã mais velha de Kagome também se apaixonou por ele. A ambiciosa e vingativa Kikyou fará de tudo para por um fim no romance da irmã com o jovem vizinho.

Muitas coisas vão rolar nessa minha nova fic .

Espero que gostem!

Baseada (eu disse **baseada**) no filme original The Man In The Moon (no mundo da lua – original português).

Drama **.** Romance

**Iniciada em: **09.08.04

**Por: **Mireille-K (Kaoru Himura)


	2. J'attendais

****

**_Sexta-feira, 17 de Julho._**

**_Bom, primeiro deixe me apresentar. Chamo-me Kagome Higurashi e estou no terceiro ano do colegial. Tenho 17 anos. Hum...Moro com minha mãe, Hokuto, e minha irmã, Kikyou. Minha vida não é muito interessante. Vivo cercada de gente...Principalmente meninos. Não sei o que eles vêem em mim, uma típica menina do subúrbio...Deviam encher a minha irmã! Não que eu deseje isso pra ela, mais ela merece mais do que eu._**

_**Sempre vivi a vida de Kikyou tudo o que ela fazia (e faz) é graças a mim. Não quero me gabar, mais sou a cabeça por traz da inteligência de Kikyou. Amo muito minha irmã e aprendi muitas coisas com ela...Mas infelizmente, nada que eu deva agradecer. **_

_**Sou tímida, quieta, estudiosa...Meus melhores amigos: Sango e Miroku. Os conheço desde que me entendo por gente. Minha prima, Rin, vai vir morar aqui do lado da minha casa! Vamos ser vizinhas!!! E estou muito feliz com isso, pois não a vejo a muitos anos.**_

**_Fiquei sabendo ontem que o marido da senhora Izayoi morreu e ela vai vir morar de novo aqui. Outra vizinha que não vejo a muito tempo! Eu lembro que ela tinha dois filhos...Mais não lembro o nome deles XD_**

_**Sou muito tímida, como já disse antes, mais já tive dois namorados. Houjo na 6ª série e Kouga no 1º ano. Alem deles eu já fiquei com Miroku antes dele e Sango começarem a namorar. Hoje não existe nada alem de amizade entre a gente. Ele ama muito a Sango, mais é um "pouquinho" pervo hehe XD Sango sempre foi minha amiga e até me incentivou a ficar com Miroku, pois nem imaginava que acabaria namorando ele. **_

_**Não me lembro do meu pai...Só sei que ele morreu quando eu e Kikyou éramos bem pequenas. Fomos criadas com nosso avô, Tanjo-san.**_

_**Acho que não tenho mais nada pra contar...**_

_**Se lembrar eu posto aqui **_

_**Beijinhos =**_

_**Por K-chan ás 2:46 am**_

_**(0)Comentários =(**_

_.=-=-=-=-=-=-=._

**__**

****

_**Et j'écoutais longtemps couler l'eau des fontaines  
**E eu escutarei por muito tempo a água fluir de suas fontes  
**Et j'écoutais le vent chanter infiniment  
**E eu escutarei o vento se mudar infinitamente  
**Vagues de quiétude et de paix  
**Quem irá avaliar as ondas e a paz  
**D'aussi loin que je me souvienne  
**Eu me lembro da minha  
**L'enfance est un immense océan  
**A minha infância é um imenso oceano_

- Bom dia, okaa-san! Bom dia, onee-chan! – dizia uma sorridente Kagome ao descer as escadas. Sua família ficou de queixo caído ao ver a felicidade, que até então estava extinta em Kagome, estampada no rosto da menina.

- Bom dia, minha filha! – disse Sra Higurashi colocando a garrafa térmica em cima da mesa.

- Bom dia, K-chan! – falou Kikyou colocando uma torrada na boca.

Kagome terminou de descer as escadas e se sentou ao lado de sua irmã. Pegou a garrafa e colocou em sua xícara um pouco de café para depois por o leite e então o açúcar.

- Açúcar engorda, K-chan – Kikyou não conseguiu segurar o comentário, rindo logo em seguida depois de ver a expressão de reprovação estampada na face da irmã mais nova.

- Não preciso emagrecer mesmo! – Kikyou estreitou os olhos para a irmã, voltando a comer sua torrada.

Kagome terminou de tomar seu café e saiu as pressas de casa, tomando seu rumo costumeiro em direção ao colégio.

_.=-=-=-=-=-=-=._

****

_**Et je rêvais longues années, longue indolence  
**E eu agarrarei o longo ano, a longa indolência,  
**Où rien ne se passe mais où rien ne s'oublie  
**Nada acontece mas nada se esquece  
**J'allais sereine et sans connaître  
**Eu fui sereno e sem conaotre  
**Le moindre feu d'une absence  
**Ao menos um fogo de, ausência_

Não conseguia prestar atenção na aula. Por meio de torpedos no celular, a menina conversava com uma outra que estava do outro lado da sala. Kagome não precisava se preocupar com os créditos do celular, não ligava pra ninguém mesmo. E essa seria uma ótima hora pra gastá-los já que a aula além de repetitiva, estava cansativa.

Sango deu uma longa risada ao ler o torpedo da amiga, olhando pra ela logo em seguida. Riram uma da cara da outra.

- Está rindo do que, Srta Higurashi? – perguntou o professor de física, parado ao lado de Kagome.

- Nada não, professor Toeda. Estava me lembrando de uma coisa engraçada. – disse Kagome se recuperando do susto.

- Minha aula não serve pra relembrar coisas engraçadas, Srta Higurashi!

- Hai, senhor. Gomen! – falou a menina, abaixando a cabeça.

A aula transcorreu normalmente depois da atenção que o professor lhe chamara. Kagome e Sango saíram de sua sala e encontraram-se com Miroku no portão do colégio, para irem juntos para casa.

Como moravam na mesma rua, sempre esperavam uns aos outros para poderem ter companhia ao voltar pra casa.

_.=-=-=-=-=-=-=._

****

_**Ce n'est qu'en te croisant  
**Só enquanto o cruzando  
**Que j'ai su, j'ai compris  
**Que eu soube, eu entendi_

Kagome estava em sua escrivaninha estudando para a prova que teria no dia seguinte. A menina se assustou ao ouvir o telefone tocar e esperou que alguém o atendesse. Quando isso não aconteceu, ela se amaldiçoou mentalmente ao lembrar que estava sozinha em casa e ser obrigada a levantar-se de sua cadeira tão confortante. Sua mãe havia ido ao mercado e Kikyou tinha saído com o namorado.

Saiu do quarto correndo, ciente de que o telefone já estava tocando a um tempo considerável e, convenhamos, a pessoa tinha um assunto muito importante por ainda não ter desistido.

- Mushi Mushi!

- Kagome-chan?! – Kagome alargou um sorriso ao reconhecer a voz feminina por trás da linha. – Kikyou?!

- É a Kagome, tia Izayoi!!!

- Olá minha querida!! Tudo bem??! – dizia Izayoi alegremente. Gostava muito de Kagome, era uma menina muito simpática e muito educada. Diferente da irmã, como a própria pensava.

- Tudo ótimo, tia. E você?

- Estou bem, graças a Deus!

- Que bom...E os meninos?

- Hum – pensou um pouco antes de responder. Sorriu ao pensar na resposta. – Estão...revoltados!

- Ué...Porque?

- Por causa da mudança. Mais fora isso, estão bem sim!

- Ah – Kagome ficou pensativa por um estante. Tentava constantemente lembrar os nomes dos garotos, mais não conseguia. Era novinha demais, quando os viu pela ultima vez. – Eles vão gostar daqui, tenho certeza!

- Espero que sim! E a sua mãe?! Ela 'ta aí? – perguntou Izayoi tentando encurtar a conversa. Tinha ouvido a porta batendo.

- Não...Ela foi ao supermercado. Quer deixar algum recado?

- Hum – pensa um pouco. – Diz pra ela que estaremos chegando aí amanhã pela tarde.

- Nossa, que legal!!! Tudo bem eu aviso a ela!

- Então 'ta bom. Vou desligar que Sesshoumaru acabou de chegar.

- Okay. Até amanhã, então!

- Até!

_.=-=-=-=-=-=-=._

****

_**J'attendais, j'attendais  
**Eu esperei, eu esperei,  
**J'attendais ton regard pour expliquer enfin  
**Eu esperei seu olhar para finalmente me explicar  
**Le pourquoi de ces au revoir  
**A razão deste adeus  
**A tout ce long chemin  
**De todo este longo caminho?_

Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais para aquele rapaz. Não conseguiria se acostumar com aquele lugar novamente. Não tinha boas recordações dali. Pelo que se lembrava, tinha se mudado dali quando tinha 15 anos, e seu irmão tinha oito. Nada de bom tinha acontecido ali. Agora que seu pai tinha morrido, a pessoa mais importante para ele, ele teria que voltar para aquela casa onde a memória de seu pai viveria constantemente.

- Droga de carro! – o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados e de olhos dourados, saiu do carro batendo a porta de um modo assustador.

Saiu do trabalho e foi direto pra casa. Não queria despedidas. Odiava aquilo. Odiava muita amostra de sentimentos. Já era frio e inexpressivo antes, agora que seu pai morreu seria uma pedra totalmente imperfurável.

Mas o carro não precisava ter enguiçado na rua de trás e ele ser obrigado a empurrá-lo até em casa. Realmente não precisava de mais nada pra piorar seu dia.

Entrou em casa batendo a porta com mais raiva de quando bateu a porta do carro. Subiu direto pro seu quarto quando viu que sua mãe estava no telefone. Fechou a porta do quarto com a mesma "suavidade" que bateu as outras, pulando em cima de sua cama.

Dormiu, esperando não acordar no dia seguinte.

_.=-=-=-=-=-=-=._

****

_**J'attendais, j'attendais  
**Eu esperei, eu esperei,  
**Le pays de ton corps le toucher de tes mains  
**O país de seu corpo, o toque de suas mãos  
**Ma douce boussole mon nord,  
**Minha macia bússola meu norte  
**Le sens à mes demains  
**Sinta os meus demains_

- VAMOS GAROTO!!! ACORDA LOGO!!! – a mulher de longos cabelos pretos e de aparência jovem batia sem clemência nenhuma. Bateu na porta ao lado daquela que havia acabado de espancar. – INUYASHA!!! ACORDA LOGO OU VOU EMBORA SEM VOCÊ!!!!!

Sesshoumaru já havia saído de seu quarto, indo direto para o banheiro. Se excomungava a cada milésimo de segundo por ter acordado naquele dia.

Sem demora, Izayoi entrou no quarto do filho mais novo abrindo as cortinas e tirando o lençol que cobria o corpo do rapaz. Saiu do quarto indo, em seguida, bater na porta do banheiro para que Sesshoumaru, que havia acabado de entrar, andasse logo. Estava completamente atrasada e o cara do caminhão de mudanças não aquentava mais esperar.

- ANDA INUYASHA!!!!!!

Depois de muita confusão, e muito atraso, eles finalmente rumavam em direção a "nova" casa. InuYasha reclamava a cada minuto que estava com o "traseiro" doendo.

- Já estamos chegando? – perguntou InuYasha.

- Já! – falou pela milésima vez, a mãe do garoto de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados iguais aos do irmão.

- Você falou a mesma coisa a... – olha o relógio – uma hora, trinta e quatro minutos e sete segundos atrás!!!!!

- Mais... – suspirou – desta vez estamos chegando! Dê "_ol" _a sua primeira casa, Inu-chan!

_**Et j'abordais les troubles rives adolescentes  
**E eu cheguei desassossego na praia adolescente  
**Les doutes, les jeux, les mauvais courants  
**Dúvidas, jogos, as influênias ruins,  
**Je me souviens les coups de sang  
**Eu me lembro de golpes de sangue  
**Des musiques et des mots de France  
**De músicas e palavras francesas  
**Amants d'avant  
**Amantes de antes  
  
**Y'a bien des vies qu'on nourrit d'étude ou de science  
**O bom da vida é que alimenta as avaliações, ou os fatos  
**Destins faits d'aventures, de records ou d'argent  
**Destinos das aventuras da ciência, de registro ou de dinheiro  
**Des vies d'écriture et de voyage  
**Das vidas de escritores e viagem  
**Ou de rêve de puissance  
**Ou da praia do poder  
**J'y pensais bien de temps en temps,  
**Eu pensei bem lá de vez em quando,  
**En écoutant le vent  
**Se ouve o vento  
  
**J'attendais, j'attendais  
**Eu esperei, eu esperei,  
**J'attendais ton regard pour expliquer enfin  
**Eu esperei seu olhar para finalmente me explicar  
**Le pourquoi de ces au revoir  
**A razão deste adeus  
**A tout ce long chemin  
**De todo este longo caminho?  
  
**J'attendais, j'attendais, j'attendais ton amour  
**Eu esperei, eu esperei por seu amor,  
**Ton beau ton bel amour  
**Seu bonito seu bonito me ame  
**Je l'attendais pour enfin vivre  
**lattendais em resumo para viver  
**En donnant à mon tour  
**Enquanto dando para ý minha torre  
  
**J'attendais  
**Eu esperei_

_.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=._

**Yaa minna!!!! **

**Aí está o primeiro capitulo. Eu juro que tentei fazer um capitulo grande, mais não consegui. Infelizmente vocês tem que entender que eu só consigo fazer capítulos pequenos XD Mais...em compensação, eles vem mais rápido! o/ A musica é J'attendais da Celine Doin **

**Queria agradecer a minha primeira review **

**Fran KC – **muuuuuuito obrigado pela review. Primeiríssima tem privilégio, e esse cap é pra você . Não deixe de acompanhar! Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer!

**Segunda Review **

**Nanda Dark Kagura** – Arigatooou pela review. E não deixo por menos, esse cap também é dedicado a você!! Não deixe de acompanhar e revisar, ok? -

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e, por favor, comentem!!! **

**Kissus =**

**Mireille**

**Quinta-feira, 12 de agosto de 2004**


	3. One Sweet Day

**Capitulo 2 - **

**Disclaimer: **Ow...Se InuYasha fosse meu, eu não estaria fazendo esse disclaimer, neh? Preciso dizer mais algo? XD

.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.

**Sorry I never told you  
**Desculpa eu nunca ter te dito  
**All I wanted to say  
**Tudo que queria dizer  
**Now it's too late to hold you  
**Agora é muito tarde para te abraçar  
**'Cause you've flown away  
**Porque você se foi  
**So far away  
**Para muito longe

**Never had I imagined  
**Nunca imaginei  
**Living without your smile  
**Viver sem seu sorriso  
**Feeling and knowing you hear me  
**Sentindo e sabendo que você me ouve  
**It keeps me alive  
**Me mantém viva  
**Alive  
**Viva

InuYasha olhou novamente para o lugar e piscou diversas vezes para ver se estava acordado. Não era lá grande coisas, mais era muito agradável. Ajudou sua mãe a por as coisas, que não eram poucas, dentro de casa. Sesshoumaru saiu assim que chegou. Como sempre, muito prestativo.

Depois de mais ou menos duas horas eles conseguem arrumar o básico, como cadeiras, mesas, sofás, geladeira, etc. Quando termina InuYasha resolve dar uma volta e tentar lembrar de algo ali.

- Vou dar uma volta, Okaa-san! – pega o casaco e se dirige para a porta. Quando abre vê uma mulher que, obviamente, iria apertar a campainha. A moça sorriu graciosamente e perguntou se sua mãe estava. – Ela está na cozinha, sra...

- Srta! Srta Higurashi – disse a mulher parada do lado de fora da casa, com um grande sorriso. Na mente de Haruko se passava o quanto que aquele menino tinha crescido. Tinha se tornado um belo rapaz. – Posso entrar?

- Ah! Sim, sim...claro! – exclamou InuYasha ao perceber que não a tinha convidado a entrar, ainda. Passa por ela e vai até o carro de sua mãe, saindo de lá poucos minutos depois.

.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
**E eu sei que você está me iluminando do paraíso  
**Like many friends we've lost along the way  
**Como muitos amigos que perdemos pelo caminho  
**And I know eventually we'll be together  
**E sei que eventualmente estaremos juntos  
**One sweet day  
**Um lindo dia  
  
**Darling I never showed you  
**Querida eu nunca te mostrei  
**Assumed you'd always be there  
**Achando que sempre estaria aqui  
**Took your presence for granted  
**Tinha sua presença como certa  
**But I always cared  
**Mas eu sempre me importei  
**And I miss the love we shared  
**E sinto falta do amor que compartilhávamos

Andava tranqüilamente pelo parque, procurando algo para fazer. Avistou mais a frente um banco no meio de duas arvores, desconhecidas para ele. Sentou-se no banco de dois lugares, tirando um papel e uma caneta do bolso do casaco. Começou a escrever quando sentiu alguém se aproximar.

- Ei! Eu estava sentada aí!! – disse a menina de olhos azuis acizentados parada na frente do hanyou.

O primeiro pensamento do rapaz foi relacionado a beleza incomum da jovem. Tinha longos cabelos negros e uma pele lisa e muito clarinha. Depois de fitar a jovem a sua frente por alguns minutos, percebeu a expressão irritada da menina.

- Não estou vendo nome nenhum aqui. – disse procurando algo pelo banco. – e além do mais, o banco é de dois lugares. Você pode muito bem sentar-se aqui do meu lado, eu deixo.

A menina estreitou os olhos para o meio-youkai. De inicio poderia até sentar-se ao lado dele, pois ele parecia uma pessoa agradável. Mais depois de sua resposta resolveu que não seria uma boa idéia.

- Seus estúpido, baka!! – disse a garota se retirando a passos pesados do local. – eu so queria ficar sozinha!!!!

.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.

**Although the sun will shine the same  
**Embora o sol brilhará da mesma forma  
**I'll always look to a brighter day  
**Sempre verei um dia mais brilhante

- Meio-youkai estúpido! – dizia Kagome enquanto procurava um outro lugar para por suas idéias em dia. Nos últimos dias estava pensando muito em sua irmã. Sempre se escondeu na imagem de Kikyou. Sempre que queria fugir de algo, era ela que a ajudava. Mas...De uns tempos pra cá ela tinha mudado muito. Estava começando a ficar preocupada com sua irmã. Desde que começou a namorar aquele tal de Naraku ela ficou mais fria, mais sarcástica, etc. – Ela não gosta dele...Tenho certeza disso.

Ficou mais um tempo no parque e depois voltou para casa. Não queria se atrasar para o jantar de boas-vindas que sua mãe iria fazer para os vizinhos recém-chegados.

Chegou em casa e foi logo tomar banho. Saiu de toalha do banheiro meia hora depois. Foi para o quarto e se pos a escolher a roupa. Olhou o guarda-roupas por um minuto até que escolheu um vestido preto com detalhes de raios em branco. Colocou um tênis tipo moleca e uma faixa branca no cabelo.

Deu uma ultima olhada no espelho. Segundo ela mesma, estava linda!

Desceu para cumprimentar os vizinhos que tinham acabado de chegar. Lembrava muito bem das feições de Izayoi. Continuava a mesma. Mais não tinha garotos ali.

- "Onde estão os filhos dela?" – pensou Kagome.

- K-chan!!! – disse Izayoi com um enorme sorriso na face. – Como você mudou!!! Quando eu e os meninos nos mudamos, vc era só uma garotinha!

Kagome abraça Izayoi. Gostava muito daquela mulher. Ela sempre foi carinhosa com ela e sempre a ajudou em tudo. Não que precisasse muito naquela época, mais as vezes se sentia sozinha. Haruko, Kagome e Izayoi sentaram-se no sofá e começaram a conversar.

Depois de meia hora pondo a conversa em dia, as três ouviram a campainha tocar.

Kagome se ofereceu para atender a porta.

- Devem ser os meninos – adiantou Izayoi com o costumeiro sorriso na face.

Kagome se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Abriu-a com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Seu sorriso, infelizmente, se desfez ao ver a pessoa conhecida a sua frente. O par de olhos dourados que fitou no parque.

- "Ele??!!" – pensou Kagome ao ver que InuYasha era...O InuYasha!

.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.

**Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
**Deus sei que quando me deitar pra dormir  
**You will always listen as I pray  
**Você sempre ouvirá enquanto eu rezo

Depois que a jovem saiu, batendo o pé, InuYasha resolveu voltar para casa. Ficaria deitado um pouco, escutando musica, até dar hora suficiente para tomar banho e ir ao jantar da família Higurashi.

No caminho de casa, ele pensava na menina da praça. Não era estranha para o meio-youkai.

- Deve ser impressão! – pensava InuYasha em voz alta.

Chegou em casa e se jogou em sua confortável cama. Tudo estava muito bagunçado ali. Achou seu diskman em uma caixa qualquer e colocou um cd qualquer para escutar. Acabou dormindo.

Duas horas depois, acordou assustado olhando para o relógio de pulso. Olhou para porta onde viu a figura de seu irmão parado o olhando com o mesmo olhar superior de sempre. Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos.

- Está atrasado, InuYasha – disse Sesshoumaru saindo da porta e se dirigindo para a cozinha.

- Feh! – InuYasha levanta e vai para o banheiro. Depois de quinze minutos sai somente de toalha. No quarto, veste uma blusa preta e uma calça bege. Cinco minutos depois, ele e o irmão já estavam na porta dos Higurashi's. Sua mãe tinha ido mais cedo para ajudar Haruko no jantar. O hanyou toca a campainha e ouve alguém se aproximando da porta. – Oi, meu irmão esqueceu de me acordar e...

InuYasha que até agora tinha um sorriso no rosto, muda de feição radicalmente ao perceber quem era a menina a porta.

- Você??

**Sorry I never told you  
**Desculpe, eu nunca te disse  
**All I wanted to say  
**Tudo que queria ter dito

.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.

**_Yaa minna _**

**_Domo arigatou pelas reviews. Fiquei muito, muito, muito feliiiiiix '_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. O próximo eu coloco aqui em breve ._**

****

**_Agora...Ás reviews:_**

**Dark-Sofy: **Brigada pela review. Eu já consertei o probleminha das reviews Sesshoumaru vai ser um dos principais. Pretendo fazer InuKag/MirSan/SessRin. Continue revisando, onegai .

**CaHh Kinomoto: você pediu, eles se encontraram E como você pediu, estou continuando rápido XD Continue acompanhando e revisando ;D**

**Mikage-sama: **Brigadeenha pela review!

1 – Eu estou pensando em um final mais drástico que isso .

2 – Quanto a musica...Tentei te passar, mais c sabe q non deu, neh XD

3 – Já te adicionei ;]

Continue lendo e comentando, oka?

**Naru Narusegawa: **Migah Thanx por lê-la. E podi dexah q essa eu chego até o final XD

**AgomeVS: **Domo Arigatou, moça Já li sua fic, e já comentei ;D Continue acompanhaaando!

**Sango: **Ahn...Thanx XD Vê se lê ela, tah? U.u

****

**_Musicas sempre seram titulo do capitulo, e nunca teram nada a ver com o capitulo. Apenas o que a autora (eu! XD) estou sentindo no momento, ou seja, musicas que combinam comigo Essa é a One Sweet Day – Mariah Carey e Boys II Men (duh u.u)_**

**_Bjux gentih_**

**_Até o próximo capitulo _**

****

**P.s – Para saberem mais visitem meu blog e meu **


End file.
